ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
​Kiva's First Task (Epilogue)
Back on the island, Diana became 'Wonder Woman' and returns to the U.S. for new challenges ahead. During all of this, Kiva has an important question to ask Arcee. Kiva: Why am I that special? Arcee: I didn't thought about this, but about you.. Your kindness towards those around you, gives them the strength and courage to move forward. Kiva: Aw, gee.. Thanks, Arcee. Arcee: You're welcome. But, I think it's time to visit Optimus in person. Are you ready? Kiva: Yes, I'm ready. Arcee: Then, hop in. - Acree and Kiva ride off to the sunrise as the screen turns to a flash forward. Danny: And that's where you came here, right? Arcee: Don't doubt her, Danny. Kiva: I guess you can say that, Danny. Optimus: A valor story to the main event. Sawyer: What does that mean? Optimus: Take a look for yourself. - Kiva, Danny and Sawyer looks at the portal ahead and see two new heroes, waiting for a new journey ahead for them. Optimus: Kiva, do you remember those heroes? Kiva: Of course. Their Ratchet and Clank. Optimus: Indeed. A powerful darkness approaches quickly and Earth alone may not survive it's horrible wake. Arcee: That's where you three come in. Danny: You mean us? Kiva: Well, yeah. Cause after all, you and Sawyer go on adventures with your team, Danny. Danny: Oh, you're right. Sawyer: Just follow our example and you'll be just fine. Optimus: Kiva, where would our enemies strike next? Kiva: Well, Dr. Nefarious said he was going to attack Middle-Earth. Arcee: Yeah, he did mentioned that before he AWOL. Danny: Then, I guess we better warn him about this. Optimus: Before you go, there is one more thing I ask. - Arcee gave Kiva an infobot. Optimus: This will explain about the first opponent Ratchet and Clank will be facing. - Kiva, Danny and Sawyer activate the infobot and saw the entire story. Emperor Tachyon, an enemy Ratchet and Clank have faced once before, has returned to start a new campaign over a new galaxy. Kiva: No way... Optimus: With a new army this massive, you need to convince Ratchet to become a new leader. Not for the sake of others, but for the fate of the galaxy itself. Sawyer: This is.. Danny: ..massive. Arcee: I hope you are ready for this.. Kiva: I'm ready. Optimus: Good. I'll give you a couple of missions, after you complete your first task: Convince Ratchet and Clank to help you, then go to Middle-Earth and stop Dr. Nefarious. Arcee: Sounds simple, right? Sawyer: We don't have to tell them about you guys, do we? Optimus: Let your heart decide whether to tell them or not. Kiva: I know what my heart decide. Arcee: Good luck out there. And be careful. Kiva: We will, Arcee. - With Danny and Sawyer by her side, Kiva moved through the portal, hoping that a new galaxy will be waiting for Ratchet and Clank as the prequel comes to a close. Category:Scenes